Chapter 1
by bushy-blue-fox
Summary: read please...


so this generally my first fanfic, i kinda had this idea in my head...anyways just read and let me know what you think ^^

**Disclaimer:** i don't own bleach, i only own Kyou.

* * *

Blood was dripping down her arm; she was breathing heavily from the loss of blood. She knew she had to pay more attention to the fight at hand. Nothing could have prepared her for what happened next. Kyou noticed that her opponent was getting tired; the female black haired shinigami knew that her opponent had recognized her fatigue. They both were in their fighting stance, watching, waiting for the other to move but then something odd happened, a beautiful tune broke the silence and caused the arrancar to look away. The black haired shinigami took advantage of the opening and started to chant something. By the time Kyou had noticed, the shinigami fired her kiedo and before she could dodge it the fire ball had hit her right in the face and burnt through her skin and after that everything went black.

She woke up to complete and total darkness, she didn't know where she was. She reached up to touch her face and felt a soft cotton bandage wrapped around her eyes. Surprised, she quickly got up from her bed and felt an immense pain shoot through her shoulder and back. She groaned at the pain and fumbled at the bandages that were wrapped around her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice said from behind her. She turned her head to the direction of the sound. She knew that voice; it was the voice of the ex-shinigami taicho Tousen Kaname.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to be calm about her present situation "The last thing I remember is a fireball hitting my face and then everything went black".

"You were hit by a kiedo spell. Your face was burnt and your eyes were damaged beyond repair" he said in a monotone. "The healers managed to fix your face; it's slightly scared though but nothing to worry about. But your eyes---"he trailed off and looked away from the injured arrancar, "as I have mentioned earlier they were damaged beyond repair".

The room fell silent after he finished his sentence and he could feel her distress and fear over the bad news. She broke the silence with the sound of her feet touching the ground. She tried to stand up but could barely balance herself in the darkness that surrounded her and turned her head to the ex-shinigami.

"So, I'm blind" She whispered to herself. She took his silence as a positive response to her question.

"I suggest you stay in your chambers and rest while Aizen-sama decides your fate," and with that he left her room, closing the door behind him. His last words were ringing in her head.

_I suggest you rest while Aizen-sama decides your fate._

She could only shudder at the very thought of it. All she could do was think about what would happen to her. She knew Aizen was not going to be pleased about this but what she dreaded the most was thinking about how he would deal with it and what he might do to her. Would he consider her as damaged and useless and just destroy her? Would he leave her to the mercy of the Espada?

_

* * *

A few hundred years ago..._

Kyou Mai was different from the other hollows. Even though she was known for her way of killing she was also known as the most pacifists of hollows…as passive as a hollow could get.

Kyou was fast and strong. She only killed if she needed food or if she was under any kind of threat. A few years later after munching down on some hollows she later developed into an adjuchas. She had noticed that her appearance has changed. Her armor is now thicker and can withstand more damage than before. She was a few inches taller than a normal human woman, she had spikes across her arms and legs, her mask was attached to the rest of her armor as if she was wearing a white vest, the only thing visible on her face was her eyes shining red in the darkness behind her mask and the top of her head revealed a little hair, it was navy blue. Her hands and feet resembled that of a dragon. She had razor sharp claws and her legs seem strong enough to lift her in the air with the lightest leap. She had giant bat like wings that she usually wrapped around her shoulder to make it seem as if she was wearing a cape. Her tail was as long as her body and at the tip of it there were bristles of hair that matched her hair color. Her tail seemed strong enough to cut a man in half if she whipped it strong enough.

On night during one of her evening strolls, she passed by a fellow adjuchas that had a panther like appearance shortly followed by some hollows who also seemed to be adjuchas as well. Curious enough, she went over to greet them. Of course the panther like hollow didn't even acknowledged the fact that she was and walked pass her as if she was invisible. Being the proud woman she is, Kyou didn't appreciate his behavior. In response, she caught his tail as he passed her causing him to come to a complete stop only to realize that this trash was bold enough to touch him let alone grab his tail as if he was pet trying to escape it's master. Knowing full well that he was distracted by thinking of many ways to kill her for her so called insolence; she took the opportunity to show him how insulted she was by his action.

Her grip tightening on his tail caused him to come back from his thoughts but before he could react he found himself flying through a nearby rock. Surprised by her act of insolence his minions began to circle her. As they got ready to charge they were stopped by a loud roar coming from behind "she's mine" said the panther like adjuchas as he approached them. They all backed away, she was eyeing him, watching his every move as he got into a stance that looked like he was ready to pounce at any moment.

"I don't wish to fight you" she started walking to her side in a circular motion.

"You should have thought about that before throwing me across the dessert" he moved on the opposite direction. They now seem to be walking in circles, readying themselves. She didn't say anything; all she seems to be able to do at the moment is admire his form and attitude.

"How about we make a deal?" noticing that she slightly caught his attention she continued "we will fight if that is what you wish, if you win I will let you do what you please with me even if it meant my own death"

"And if you win?"

"If I win, I'll apologize for snatching you from your tail, what do you think?"

"I don't need your fucking apology, just get to the point"

"My my, aren't we in a hurry to bleed? Ok, if I win then I get to know your name"

"Tch, fine by me"

And with that being said he jumped at her and they had started their battle. After a good few hours of shredding each other to bits, they both stood in mid-air, staring at each other both bleeding and severely injured and panting for breath. They were both too proud to admit defeat…in fact they were too proud for their own safety. The silence in the atmosphere was broken by Nakim when he accidently stepped on a twig causing Kyou to glance at his direction. The panther saw the sudden opening in her defense and pounced at her so quickly that she didn't have time to even think about dodging it. He hit her and he hit her hard. Her shoulder was now slashed and bleeding heavily, her body suddenly felt heavy as pain crept through her veins.

She saw him moving further and further away. It was then when she noticed she was crashing to the ground. She crashed into the earth so hard that she had made a small crater, she stayed there for a couple of minutes studying her situation thinking that if she got up now to continue the fight it would probably mean he demise.

With that thought in her head, she got up slowly and brushed the dirt off her body seeming unaffected by the blow he just gave her.

He just kept watching her. Slightly impressed and quite amused by her attitude, _I can't believe she's still standing,_ he thought to himself. When he walked over to her she was still dusting off herself.

"I think your dust free" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice that he was aware that she had noticed. She knew he was being sarcastic and she also knew that he knew that she knew that he was being sarcastic, thinking about only made her head spin.

"I believe you have won fair and square" she stood there with her arms on her sides and blood trickling down her left arm from the open gash across her right shoulder. He was shocked by her words, he didn't know if it was the good kind of shock or the bad kind. All he knew was she admitted defeat and that was good enough for him.

"Tch, whatever" his mind went back to the deal they made a few hours ago before the fight. "So the deal was I get to do with you whatever I want, huh?" she nodded in response.

"Interesting, how would like to join us into becoming Vasto Lorde?" he studied her expression. Knowing her reputation he figured she would refuse because he knew she wasn't about seeking power. He knew that all she wanted to do was live her life as peacefully as possible.

"It's not really my choice but if that is what you wish than all I can do is obey"

Dumbfounded all he could do was stare blankly at her. All though he loved being feared he never was into the royal treatment crap.

"Whatever, you're in" he walked passed her but stopped so that both are facing opposite directions "the name is Grimmjow...Grimmjow jeagerjaques" and he kept walking with a slight grin creeping up on his face. With a smile she turned and followed her new king to whatever direction he was going and with that their journey of becoming stronger has started.

* * *

Me: yay i wrote my first fan fiction, kyou is going to be an interesting character ^^  
Kyou:*blink blink* why was i blinded?  
Me: well that's how the story goes  
Tousen: interesting...*turns to face kyou*...atleast im not the only blind person around..  
Me: yeah..anyways pls critique and review cz if you like it i'll finish if not then it's bye bye kyou.  
Kyou: noooo i dont wanna go bye bye plsssss say good things so i wont go bye bye.


End file.
